Coffee Talk
by EmpressGalaxia
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's first meeting...it's just a cute lil thang. Nothing dirty, just some raised eyebrows and knowing smiles....>^..^


Coffee Talk

A Fanfic by EmpressGalaxia

There are a great many people who will say I should be finishing my series, but before I can do it justice, I have to get this little one out of my head. Blah blah blah, I don't own these characters. I own a leopard print monitor cover, if that counts for anything...

"Hey Haruka!"

I turned to the origin of the voice, to see my classmate and top rival, Elsa. She was standing next to a girl who was wearing another school's uniform. _A friend? _I thought. She waved me over, and, having nothing better to do, shrugged my shoulders and jogged over to the couple. 

"Haruka Tenoh, this is Michiru Kaioh. She is a good friend of mine, and a very excellent artist."

The girl blushed and extended her hand. She was cute, and I felt something special emanating from her. She had aquamarine hair, which, obviously, was very unique. Her eyes were as deep as the sea. She was kind, yet strong, and I felt an immediate attraction to her. Okay, okay, so she was more than cute. I shook her hand back, a more gentle shake than I gave men, yet still firm enough to earn respect.

"Elsa gives me too much credit. I was watching you while you were running, and decided you would be perfect for my next portrait," she said, smiling. My eyes grew wide, and she laughed at my reaction. She was extremely feminine, a contrast to my masculinity. If nothing else, I needed this girl as a friend.

I was flattered by her offer, but I was always sure never to show my emotions. "I suppose you could paint me, Michiru. Why don't we meet somewhere to discuss this further?" Please don't think I'm asking you on a date. Please don't think I'm asking you on a date. I crossed my fingers. Please don't think...

"I'd love to! How about now?"

Now I was just flustered. "Ahem...okay! I know a wonderful place to get the best food!"

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" To my surprise, she grabbed my arm and led the way, as if she knew where I wanted to go.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ ^..^ purr

We took a booth and sat opposite each other. I tried to act nonchalant, staring out the window, fiddling with my silverware, but I noticed that she continued to stare at me. Right through my eyes. It was almost a relief when the waiter arrived. 

"My name is Motoki, I'll be waiting on you today." He handed us our menus very politely, but couldn't escape without asking, "And what would you like to drink, sir?"

I should be used to this by now. I dress like a man, I act like one, I cut my hair like one. Sometimes, it's just easier when people think I'm a man. For example, when I'm walking down the street with a girlfriend. But every now and then, I do enjoy being treated like a lady.

In my most feminine tone I responded, "Two coffees, please." Michiru made a disgusted face. "What?"

She shook her head, which made the light bounce off of her curls. "I despise coffee. Well, nothing personal to the coffee, but I would just prefer a cup of tea, please."

Motoki nodded. "One coffee and one tea. I'll be right back with that." Before he turned, he winked at Michiru. I felt even more animosity towards him.

"Jealous?" Michiru asked, seeing my peeved expression. 

This question took me by shock. I had known the girl for only about an hour..."Why would I be jealous?"

She gave me a knowing look. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "I'm sorry if I get upset at men who mistake me for someone of the phallic persuasion, then hit on my company."

She laughed that wonderful tinkling laugh again. "He wasn't hitting on me!"

"Of course he was!" I immediately watched my tone. I _did _sound jealous.

She smiled warmly, then turned her head to watch him behind the counter. "Even if he was, he's not my type."

I felt an ache seeping in. She had a type of man already. I would just be a portrait project, forgotten about after she had finished her painting. I pretended to read the menu and asked, "So, what type of men _do _you like?"

She opened her menu, and began reading through. "I like my men like my coffee."

I wrinkled my forehead at her cryptic statement. Our eyes met over our menus as I said, "But I thought you didn't like...Oh."

I could tell by her eyes that she was giving me that knowing smile again. 

I smiled back.


End file.
